


Cutting Corners

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Seamus finishes his exam early.





	Cutting Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Calendar Drabbles:
> 
> Date: August 3rd, 2008  
> Calendar Picture: "Fifth-years take their O.W.L.s in the Great Hall  
> Date picked by [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/)  
>  Pairing: Michael Corner and Seamus as chosen by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**

  
Author's notes: A/N: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) has me chained to the dining room table, she's making me a spot of tea, and I'm writing drabbles for her.  


* * *

Seamus gripped his quill tighter with his right hand and slid his left hand under the long desk he was writing at to adjust himself.

Michael Corner was nibbling on his own quill at the desk in front of him and Seamus bit his lip hard.

Seamus marked his last question, his hands shook as he walked to turn in his exam, and he made it all the way to the doors before turning around to glance back at Michael.

Michael looked up and licked his lips.

Seamus nearly ran to the loo on the fifth floor, his cock strained against his fly, and he slammed the first stall door behind him.

Seamus was breathing heavily as he slumped against the side wall and he pressed his palm hard against his cock.

It was only moment before the loo door sprang open and before Michael could call out his name Seamus yanked him inside the stall.

"Suck me," Seamus hissed as he pushed on Michael's shoulders. "No talking just suck."

Seamus moaned when Michael mouthed him through his trousers. He threaded his hands through Michael's hair when Michael lowered his zipper with his teeth, and when Michael sucked his way to the base of Seamus' cock Seamus' legs shook.

Seamus cursed as Michael bobbed his head up and down his shaft, his hips thrust involuntarily forward and back, forcing his cock deeper into Michael's mouth.

Seamus was seeing stars as he tightened his grip his Michael's hair and he began fucking his mouth in earnest. His breathing was harsh in his own ears, his blood seemed to pound in his veins, and the wet sound of Michael sucking him off caused his heart to clench.

Seamus' orgasm built in the pit of his stomach, spreading like fire through him, and green light flashed behind his eyes.

Seamus didn't even have time to shout out a warning before he came hard, his hips pistoning, as Michael sucked frantically at his cock capturing every drop of cum.

He leaned his head against the wall and his eyes were unfocused when he panted, "Blimey, I'm glad me mum was a Muggle…"

"Thanks for the help in Muggle studies," Michael said and Seamus watched him lick his lips clean. "Can I help you a bit in Diviniation?"

"Same deal?"

Michael nodded sharply as Seamus grinned.

"Same place," Michael smirked before standing to claim Seamus' lip. "I'm sure you'll find me to be a splendid teacher."


End file.
